


Is that what they're calling them, these days?

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 11 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://stasia.livejournal.com/profile">stasia</a>'s prompt of <i>Hagrid/Snape: cake, socks, flowers</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is that what they're calling them, these days?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/gifts).



> Written on 11 May 2006 in response to [stasia](http://stasia.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hagrid/Snape: cake, socks, flowers_.

"Happy birthday!"

Severus opened up one wary eye to find his lover cheerfully holding out two woolen articles of clothing, which, upon closer inspection, turned out to be socks.

"Flowers don't _belong_ in socks."

"Yeah, well, I wanted yeh to have 'em both at once, like."

"I like the socks. They're black."

"The flowers are—"

"Black, too," Severus interrupted. "Please tell me that the _cake_ isn't black?"

"Oh, er, no. The elves wouldn't bake a black cake—said it was unnat'ral."

Severus snorted. "As unnatural as a half-giant and a reformed Death Eater taking up residence together?"

"I like yer euphemisms."


End file.
